realitytvmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Revamped Big Brother 3
|}Revamped Big Brother 3 is the third series of the newly modified Big Brother series, Revamped Big Brother. It premiered on March 5, 2013 and was presented by Alyssa Milano. The launch of this season featured 14 new housemates who entered the house on Day 1. During the first week, the housemates had to try and become part of "The Big Brotherhood". If a housemates joined the brotherhood, they would receive their suitcases and would be immune from the first eviction. The total number of housemates for the season was 22. The season lasted 93 days with housemate Dylan Ward winning the title of Big Brother an $500,000, beating out Nick "Nicky D" Dillon. Housemates Nominations table Notes : There were no nominations in Week 1. Instead, all housemates except Jeff, Monique, and Stephanie formed the Big Brotherhood and were immune from eviction, while the housemates excluded from the Brotherhood did not receive their suitcases and faced the public vote. Because Monique was ejected from the house, it was only Jeff and Stephanie that faced the public vote. : As new housemates, Karen and Misty could not nominate and could not be nominated by their fellow housemates. : For discussing nominations, Angie, Jay, and Sharon were given a punishment. They had to not swear for seven hours or otherwise be banned from nominating. They all failed the punishment and were all banned from nominating. : As the Golden Housemate, only Georgia was eligible to nominate this week. The two housemates Georgia nominated were Britney and Misty. : For discussing nominations, Angie, Dylan, Jay, Jeff, and Karen were banned from nominating. : This week's public vote was not to evict a housemate, but to vote them into the House Next Door. The housemates nominated as usual, but were unaware of the fake eviction or of the House Next Door. Karen was not evicted, but instead moved next door. : Karen was told that she had to evict four of the five new housemates who were living in the House Next Door. However, she was not told that the first three housemates she chose would join the others in the main house. Her fourth nomination, for Carl, was for real, and he was evicted. Candice, Carl, Karen, Mateo and Nicky D were in the House Next Door during the nominations, and therefore did not take part. As a new housemate, Brandy could not nominate and could not be nominated by her fellow housemates. : As punishment for discussing the outside world, Big Brother punished Brandy by cancelling nominations and putting all housemates up for eviction except her. Therefore, the housemates up for eviction this week were Angie, Britney, Candice, Dylan, Georgia, Jay, Jeff, Karen, Mateo, Nicky D, and Todd. : The housemates were put into pairs of "Best Bunny Friends" (BBF): these were Angie & Candice; Dylan & Karen; Georgia & Todd; Jay & Mateo, and Jeff & Nicky D. Each pair nominated one housemate. The housemates with the most nominations faced eviction with their "BBF" and the pair with the most votes were evicted, with their "BBF". : For nominations this week, housemates used a telephone "keypad" to make their nominations. This week was a double eviction, but the housemates were unaware of this. The percentages of the housemates that survived eviction are the percentages from the second part of the double eviction. : After Georgia's eviction on Day 79, the public voted for which 4 ex-housemates they would like to move into the House Next Door. Brendan, Carl, Monique and Rodney were not eligible to re-enter as they had not left the House via a Public vote. On Day 83, Alexis, Britney, Jeff and Melissa moved into the House Next Door. On Day 86, the housemates in the main house chose Britney to re-enter the house, where she became eligible to win. Alexis, Jeff and Melissa were therefore re-evicted. : In the final week, the public voted for whom they wanted to win, not to evict.